


A Story for a Line

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, One-Shots, Will Post Before Each Chapter, collection, warnings vary by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Bakurae-centric one-shots and drabbles, each based on a single quote, whether from a person, a movie, or music. Will never end until I run out of quotes. Rated T for general action.<br/>NOTE: THIS IS AN OLD FIC. PLS DO NOT JUDGE PRE-TEEN ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Graves

**"Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves." - Confucius**

_______________________________________

The Spirit of the Millennium Ring knew that the vengeance he sought would bring about his end. But he took comfort in knowing that unless something extraordinary happened, he would unleash darkness upon the world. Thousands of years passed, and the Spirit took comfort in the monotony. Nothing extraordinary, nothing special. His hosts would last a day or two, some had even made a week. But never any more than that. He had to use them quickly before they burned out.

But then something special happened: Ryou. From the outside, the boy seemed weak, pitiful. The Spirit thought he was going to burn through the boy within the minute. But the boy felt barely any pain. He and the boy clicked together like a key in a lock. Without a beat, the boy took on the full brunt of the Spirit's rage and pain and strength.

He was also perceptive. He knew from the beginning when the Spirit invaded his brain. If the boy had been any good at mental barriers, the Spirit would have had a major problem. But as it was, the boy had been the best thing to happen to him.

But right now, watching the boy die while his own metaphysical form was being ripped to shreds, the Spirit, Koe, as Ryou had dubbed him, wished the two of them had never met. Maybe then, at least one of them would have been alive by the end of this.


	2. Getting Out

**"It is easier to get into the enemy's toils than out again." - Aesop**

Putting on the Ring had been easy. It had taken barely a second to do. He felt a little tightness, a little coldness, and then everything was normal. He actually enjoyed the Ring for a while. It made him feel less alone, important.

But when he learned about the price, he knew that nothing was worth the pain he caused others. But taking off the Ring wasn't as easy as putting it on had been. 

Years after the Spirit had died or vanished or whatever, he was still struggling to take it off.


End file.
